


Ticklish - Drarry Drabble

by dracoluv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoluv/pseuds/dracoluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco wants something, he knows just exactly how to get Harry to give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish - Drarry Drabble

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the plot line of this little Drarry drabble.  
_________________________________________  
“But Harry!” Draco whined from the other room. The raven haired boy wouldn’t answer, though, a smile reflecting in the mirror as he adjusted his tie. He only smiled further at the sound of two thuds hitting the floor. Soon enough, there was another occupant in the room with him. 

“Good morning, Draco,” Harry smiled up at his boyfriend.

Draco mumbled indistinctly, “What was that, Drake?”

“Nothing,” the blond grumbled, “I only said that it would have been.”

“What?” Harry smirked, “If I had let you sleep in longer? Draco, you have to get to work at the hospital. All those patients. All those wombs-I mean rooms.”

“Somebody has baby brain,” Draco teased, poking Harry in the side and as he moved past him to his sink, where he began the task of brushing his pearly whites.

Harry blushed, “I do not. It wasn’t me who chose to work in the maternity ward, now was it?” Harry teased, watching at the blond’s skin tone darkened to a funny pink color.

“I didn’t choose it,” Draco began. “Oh right,” Harry interrupt with a grin, “It was your calling. They had tested you on every floor of St. Mungo’s. Of course, you were absolutely splendid at everything. However, when you stepped onto the second floor you could feel the air shift. The lights glowed a little brighter, just like when you found your wand at Ollivander’s all those years ago. You heard mother’s screams of labor and it was like you had apparated to their side. With your careful hands, baby delivery had never been so painless. You were a god sent from above to relieve the pain of the birthing mothers. Your heart only pulses on the second floor. Your eyes only shine that certain way when a baby cries for the first time. The only time you feel alive is when you are down in front of-

Harry found that his voice wouldn’t make a sound and that his boyfriend was slyly putting his wand away, a smirk on his lips, “Oh no, darling. I feel plenty alive when I get to pull stunts such as that sweet little silencio over you. After, all, what could be better than watching your green eyes just alight with rage. Your black locks getting even more mussed up by your magic that so freely whirls about you. The Great Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, the Chosen One, The Secret Weapon of the Light Side, You-

Draco found his voice was also lost due to his boyfriend. However, rather than use a silly spell, Harry had managed to catch Draco off-guard with his mouth, which he pressed aggressively against the older boys’. Draco smiled into the kiss, forgetting what he had been teasing Potter about this time. The snog was ended just as quickly as it had started and Draco nearly whined when the warmth left his mouth. 

He opened his eyes to find Harry’s green ones dark with mischief. Draco started to protest whatever the raven-haired boy was plotting, but found his voice to be completely lost. Draco stood straight, trying to gain his composure. He went to speak, but no noise came out, giving a rather odd look to the blond in general. Harry started laughing at his boyfriend’s proud, yet confused, look.

“You forgot that I can transfer the charm to you,” Harry chuckled, “You should know better than to let your guard down, Draco, after all, it’s not like this is the first-

Harry’s boasting was cut short as he yelped, falling to the floor with Draco on top of him. The blond was tickling his sides relentlessly, leaving Harry squirming underneath him. The gray-eyed boy had found out this weakness just a few weeks into their relationship, when he brushed Harry’s side on accident while passing through a doorway. The blond used it against him as often as possible. Surprisingly, occasions to do so came up a lot more often than either would care to admit. Either because Draco had way too much fun listening to the once-Savior laughing like a child, or because the Savior himself liked the way Draco’s eyes lit up when he laughed, neither would admit.

“DRACO!” Harry was howling with laughter at this point. 

Draco wouldn’t stop, not until the magic words were uttered, quite literally. A full minute more of torturous tickling went on before Harry finally panted out the counter-curse, allowing Draco’s vocal chords to once again ring out among him.

“Thank you, dearest,” Draco smirked, pulling Harry in for a quick kiss, “Now, please, can we just skip work for today?”

“No, Draco, we did that just last week.”

“And don’t you remember how much fun that was?” Draco whined, hoping his pleas would not fall upon deaf or, rather, upon responsible ears. Harry smirked at Draco, gave him a long kiss, and then headed out of the bathroom to grab his Auror robes. Draco slumped his shoulders defeatedly and headed for his healer’s uniform.

“Want to play Auror versus Dark Wizard?” Harry asked playfully from across the room. A big smile came across Draco’s face. It worked! 

“Only if I get to be Auror this time!” Draco countered, and was suddenly thrown his boyfriend’s uniform.

“Well get on then,” Harry winked playfully at Draco, who smiled back wickedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! This is my very first upload :)


End file.
